ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Dimens
Dimensão Fonsecana é o terceiro episódio da saga, "A Quest of the Forgiveness". Enredo Em uma espécie de armazém no coração de uma tensa floresta, tiros podiam ser ouvidos. Um caminhar frio e calmo anda em meio ao tiroteio apenas sorrindo. Um exército atirava contra dois homens que se refugiavam, e um deles ria desenfreadamente. *'Caio1478:' De todos os usuários nunca pensei que você fosse quem iria me confrontar aqui hoje. Sempre pensei que Vinho iria fazer isso, a menos que você trabalhe para ele. *'Homem:' Eu não trabalho pra ninguém não. Eu sou solo, tá ligado. *'Caio1478:' Estou. Estou ligado. Mesmo assim vocês dois veem aqui e furtam algo que é meu. Algo que eu elaborei, e construí unicamente para mim. *'Homem #2:' Só que acontece que você tem um montão, e isso aqui não vai fazer falta. *'Caio1478:' A mim vai. Na moral, vocês deviam ter continuado naquela cidade e não terem vindo para cá me enfrentar. E você, o cabeça, você nunca devia ter saído de sua jaula. *'Homem:' Eu não sou cachorro pra ficar na casinha, mas você é. Fique com essa merda de casinha que você chama de seu e eu vou embora. Agora, tchau. Um botão é apertado e o teto ameaça desabar, por uma explosão. *'Caio1478:' Mas o quê! Homens, não os deixem escapar! Os soldados de Caio atiram, mas os blocos de concreto que caiam de cima debilitaram a muitos. A dupla foge por um buraco que se forma, enquanto Caio e seus homens são obrigados a recuar. *'Caio1478:' Isso não irá ficar assim. Não irá. Eu lutei muito para chegar aonde cheguei, e nenhum idiota irá me causar tão danos quão esses dois. Eu irei me vingar, e irei já. Você, vá lá e diga a todos os homens não os deixar escapar de minha dimensão. Aquela máquina não funciona sem uma grande quantidade de energia. - diz ele falando a seu vassalo. *'Vassalo:' Sim, mestre Caio. *'Caio1478:' Ótimo. Agora, vamos. Vamos fugir daqui. Infelizmente esse armazém não nos serve mais. Eles fogem pela porta, uma vez que temporariamente o desmoronar se estabiliza, e tempos depois aquele ponto se resume a nada. Olhando para a perda, Caio só lamenta. Mas pega de seu tablet uma imagem, uma imagem que o cativa. *'Caio1478:' Por sorte ele ainda está aqui. Hoje irei vingar a todos os que me desafiaram pela revolução Anon. A começar ao Vinho... VinhoGiles! Os seus o ovacionam, enquanto triunfosamente se retira das chamas que consumiam o seu pertence. Em outro lugar... Olhos se abrem em meio a uma mata verde, já de dia contrariando o ambiente que Caio estava. Com roupa social e um pouco desconfortável, um jovem via seu celular ser transportado por um guaxinim, enquanto suas chaves estavam na boca de um macaco. *'Jovem:' O que é isso!? Ele vai a pegar suas coisas, mas o animais fogem o deixando ilhado. *'Jovem:' Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem. Isso aqui não faz o menor sentido. Que lugar é esse, afinal? Essa vegetação é bem longínqua, não do Brasil. Não é de minha cidade. Nem daquela cidadela chamada Universo Ben 10 que morava. Deve ser obra de Mijais vagabundos, eu presumo. Malditos. Ele caminha entre as folhas, pisando na grama descalço, e continuando a andar sem se localizar. De repente eis que ele tropeça, e antes de xingar a mãe de esmo ele reconhece o dispositivo que tropeçou não como uma rocha, não como um galho, mas sim como é. *'Jovem:' Que parada é essa? Ele aciona o botão e uma mensagem holográfica surge de repente. *'Caio1478:' Saudações, VinhoGiles. Sou eu mesmo, conhecido por múltiplas facetas. The Gnormo, Ruhan.Rikin3, UltimateX1224, Nomeado... Mas pode me chamar de Caio1478 ou então Caio Fonsêca. *'VinhoGiles:' Caio. O que é isso? Então quer dizer que aquele Mijai era obra sua? *'Caio1478:' Obra de Paulão, meu amigo. É a ele que deve culpar por meu ganho. Eu consegui criar uma dimensão para todos os meus desafetos desfrutarem de deliciosas maças, bananas, mangas e principalmente... Minha vingança! *'VinhoGiles:' Fonsêca, seu louco. Exijo que me retire daqui imediatamente. *'Caio1478:' Não se preocupe, Vinho. Uma tropa de reconhecimento está vindo o recolher neste momento. Só saiba de uma coisa bem óbvia: Eu estou por trás de tudo! Haha Chupa, negona! *'VinhoGiles:' Grrhhhh...! Caio! Se eu o encontrar, vou fazê-lo engolir suas palavras. *'Caio1478:' Perfeito. A mim são deliciosas. Agora, aproveite de seu destino e se for bonzinho, eu prometo que terá uma morte rápida. *'VinhoGiles:' E eu prometo que você irá... *'Caio1478:' A propósito. Isso é uma mensagem gravada. Adeus. O comunicador se desliga, e antes que possa quebrá-lo Vinho tem o insight de guardá-lo consigo para futuras ocasiões. *'VinhoGiles:' Tropa de reconhecimento... Entendi. Entendi essa, Caio. O tempo se passa, no qual VinhoGiles caminha para entender aonde ele está. Nesse tempo, ele vê animais fazendo de mil e uma coisas, e até mesmo lobos cuidando de economia com uma calculadora em um vale distante, mas nenhum ser humano para ajudá-lo. Ele vê uma mulher despida até em uma caverna, mas temendo por uma armadilha sai deixando Vitoria Correira abismada. *'VinhoGiles:' Que porcaria. De repente, três homens bem trajados o encontram. *'Homem #2:' Então é verdade. Mais um veio para essa dimensão. *'VinhoGiles:' Dimensão? *'Homem #3:' A dimensão Fonsecana. Ele parece não saber de nada. *'VinhoGiles:' Sei de muita coisa, mas quem são vocês? XF e o B? *'Homem #1:' Não. Homens, já sei quem ele é: é o VinhoGiles. *'VinhoGiles:' E então? *'Homem #1:' Atirem até vê-lo perder a vida. *'VinhoGiles:' Mas o quê! Os homens pegam suas armas e as apontam a Vinho, o expulsando daquela área. Correndo e se escondendo entre pedras e coqueiros, Vinho consegue escapar das garras daqueles homens. Aquilo era muito estranho, e depois de muita andança Giles se joga no chão e se faz uma pergunta. *'VinhoGiles:' Que merda que tá acontecendo. Em outro lugar... Na base do FBI, José Pedro caminha em direção a sala principal na companhia de Salada e mais dois homens. *'Agente Red:' Espero que esteja pronto. Depois das instruções que recebeu imagino que saberá lidar melhor com a situação. *'José Pedro:' Eu irei. Embora encaro como se Etnem não fosse mais um lugar tão hostil. Eu acho que irei me dar bem lá. *'Agente Green:' Por prevenção não o deixaremos ficar naquele lugar por muito tempo. Apenas meia-hora. Evite de repousar por como Blue diz, isso pode resultar em sua morte. *'José Pedro:' Eu não acho que isso seja verdade. *'Agente Blue:' Mas é. E não podemos correr o risco. - diz Blue quando os quatro adentram a sala, pronta para levar José Pedro à Etnem. *'Salada22:' Boa sorte, José. *'Barack:' Exatamente, boa sorte. Estou aqui para ver de perto os resultados de sua missão. Todos os Estados Unidos agradecem o seu nobre ato de se dedicar como cobaia nessa exploração aos limites de um mundo desconhecido. - diz ele surgindo. *'José Pedro:' Obrigado, Barack. Eu irei me esforçar. Só quero mais liberdade para poder agir da maneira que melhor efetuo resultados. Espero que entendam, mas não quero me sentir controlado o tempo todo. *'Agente Blue:' Deixemos de asneiras, isso não irá nos levar a nada. Vamos, temos tempo para realizar essa experiência. *'José Pedro:' Só irei se possamos resolver essas questões mais tarde. *'Agente Blue:' Não está em discussão. Os métodos dos FBI são específicos concluindo que nós... *'Barack:' Como presidente dos Estados Unidos eu ordeno que José mais tarde seja ouvido. Afinal ele está se abnegando para esse trabalho tão caridoso conosco. Agora, chega de papo. Vamos iniciar a missão. *'José Pedro:' Muito bem, então vamos. José é induzido a Etnem, nas máquinas de instalação conduzidas por outros agentes experientes, e supervisionadas por Blue. Salada é retirado da sala por Red, enquanto Barack e Green ficam o olhando. *'Barack:' Boa sorte. Na dimensão Fonsecana... VinhoGiles continuava a correr entre o verde. O dia estava já se abaixando, e ele cansado e quase não aguentando continua. Tudo era em vão, mas ele não podia se render a Caio. Um córrego é ouvido e ele vai a correr, para tomar um pouco de água. De repente, da floresta, surge um lobo que faz o mesmo. *'VinhoGiles:' Que isso!? Ahhnnn... um lobo. Normal aqui, né. Mais lobos fazem o mesmo, e todos tomam água ao lado de Vinho. *'VinhoGiles:' Se escapar daqui não der certo eu irei assumir o trampo de ser o Tarzan desse lugar. Vai que eu ganhe dinheiro. Ouvindo aparentemente isso os lobos se sucumbem a Vinho, fazendo o garoto estranhar. Um homem de capa se aproxima, e todos mostram a ele reverência, menos Giles que rebeldemente queria esclarecimentos quanto quem era ele. *'VinhoGiles:' Quem é você? *'Homem:' Sou apenas um viajante, querendo um pouco de água. *'VinhoGiles:' Não colou. Trabalha pro Caio, não é mesmo? Tudo aqui é do Caio, não é mesmo? Então, como vim parar aqui!? *'Homem:' Você está muito exaltado, garoto. Deixe-me pegar um pouco de água. - tirando da capa uma caneca e pegando água para tomar, se abaixando. *'VinhoGiles:' Quer fazer o favor de se revelar antes que eu te dê um chute nesse seu traseiro e te afogar nessa água que tanto valoriza? Os lobos ao redor rosnam para Vinho. *'Homem:' Pois muito bem. Aqui é um lugar chamado dimensão Fonsecana, aonde Caio faz suas besteiras e controla tudo. Ele têm várias construções ao redor desta imensa floresta, que é na realidade todo o mundo. Há também uma cidade meio fantasma chamada BYOB, mas eu não aconselharia adentrar lá. É muito bizarro. *'VinhoGiles:' E quem é você!? *'Homem:' Você ia rir se eu te contasse. *'VinhoGiles:' Diga! O homem retira sua capa revelando seu popular rosto como ex-referência ao conceito de "sexy". Quem diria, mas George Clooney estava habitando lá. *'VinhoGiles:' George... George Clooney! Que isso!? Você é o dono desses lobos? *'George:' Isso mesmo. *'VinhoGiles:' Ou isso é uma referência sacana do Caio ao George - o rei da Floresta; ou no final das contas vou descobrir que ele tem uma amante chamada de Fátima Bernardes. Agora eu enlouqueço. *'George:' Não me importo com isso. Como você também fui forçado por Caio a estar aqui. Ele me trouxe após eu simplesmente não o responder no Twitter, e ele achar injusto eu ser mais bonito que ele. *'VinhoGiles:' Ótimo. Obrigado pelas respostas, e adeus. *'George:' Eu sempre quis achar um meio de sair daqui, e eu mesmo tive uma maneira de conseguir isso. Eu descobri a Central de Caio à milhões de quilômetros daqui e tenho uma nave chamada de Entertrix. *'VinhoGiles:' E por que não fugiu sozinho? *'George:' Por que mesmo com meu rosto impecável, eu não sou páreo para as forças de Caio. *'VinhoGiles:' O Fonsêca é só um molequinho de quinze anos, Clooney. Isso só te humilha, cara. *'George:' Ele não está só. Ele tem um culto de bajuladores, e estão espalhados por todos os cantos desta dimensão-floresta. Preciso de sua ajuda para adentrar naquela fortaleza, e sairmos daqui vivos. *'VinhoGiles:' Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem... Isso aqui tá muito esquisito. Mas, okay. Eu aceito isso. *'George:' Ótimo, agora vamos... *'Soldado:' Aonde pensa que vão!? *'VinhoGiles:' Caio... Seu idiota. Uma tropa de soldados de aproxima e se aprontam para atirar. George se afasta. *'Soldado:' Finalmente, depois de anos eu consegui. Eu te encontrei, Clooney! *'George:' Quer um autógrafo? *'Soldado:' Quero sua cabeça. Abrir fogo! *'George:' Lobos, ao ataque! Os soldados começam a atirar e os lobos matemáticos de Clooney também. No meio da confusão, Vinho foge. *'George:' VinhoGiles! Aonde pensa que vai! George corre atrás dele, mas o jovem por estar em melhor condição física é mais rápido. Em meio a várias folhas bem extensas, Giles se camufla. George entra naquela área e o procura, até que de supetão é atacado por VinhoGiles pelas costas e cai. *'VinhoGiles:' Eu sei que isso é doideira, então me fala. Cadê o Caio!? *'George:' Ele está numa central, e com a Entertrix... *'VinhoGiles:' Mâno. Eu sei que isso é enrolação. A começar que nem sabe meu nome, depois que o Caio do jeito amigável dele nunca conseguiria atrair seguidores, pois já vi muita coisa nessa vida em relação a ele. E pra terminar, fui eu que escrevi BYOB, idiota. *'George:' Você... você não está entendendo. Eu não... Logo Clooney é morto por um tiro de um dos soldados. *'Soldado:' Abrir fogo! *'VinhoGiles:' Cadê a conta da Moviida pra me ajudar agora. Vinho sai correndo do exército, na tentativa de o despistar. Infelizmente para ele, os homens eram muitos e ele é logo pego e obrigado a levantar as mãos. *'Soldado #45:' Finalmente. Podem pegá-lo. Os homens o desacordam. Em outro lugar... Vinho acorda com a cabeça amarrada por um saco, e tentando se mexer é esmurrado por um homem. *'Homem:' Não queremos você acordado. Duma porta surge Caio1478, rindo. *'Caio1478:' Eu sabia, eu sabia. No fim deu certo. No fim deu certo! Caio tem o prazer de tirar o saco da cabeça de Vinho, que começa a falar. *'VinhoGiles:' Fonsêca, seu desgraçado! Tá satisfeito com a sua caçadinha! Agora, pronto. Me pegou. Me tira daqui e pronto, pode voltar a sua vidinha normal. *'Caio1478:' Como? Desde quando me privou de meus cargos de imperador... *'VinhoGiles:' Ditador. Caio o esmurra. *'VinhoGiles:' Grrhhh! *'Caio1478:' Me deixe falar, Vinho. É falta de educação me interromper. Continuando. Desde quando me privou de meus cargos de IMPERADOR, eu tive que ir pra The Sims pra me virar como podia. Eu ascendi lá, mas você não pode mais dizer que o que fez com a revolução Anon foi pelos usuários. Você foi lá também e me destronou. Por quê? Simplesmente por que não gosta de mim, e me odeia. Em outras palavras, tem inveja de minha plena capacidade para o sucesso. *'VinhoGiles:' Eu fiz isso para protegê-los, e... Você tá ouvindo o que tá falando, retardado!? *'Caio1478:' Ofensas a parte. Agora eu enfim obterei minha vingança. Vingadores seus já me causaram prejuízo, e foi de bastante trabalho encontrá-lo para trazê-lo a meu reino. *'VinhoGiles:' Vingadores...? Você já não tá satisfeito com esse reinozinho de fantasia em que vive, não? Não pode simplesmente me deixar sair daqui, ou ao menos me responder, o que é aqui? *'Caio1478:' Para lhe dizer a verdade eu nem mesmo sei. Só sei de uma coisa. Nós vamos sair desse prédio, mas você não. Homens, acionem a contagem. Um aparelho de bolço é acionado por um dos soldados. *'VinhoGiles:' Seu maluco, infeliz, aspirador de George Clooney! *'Caio1478:' Xingue o quanto quiser. Não poderá me causar mal. Vamos homens. Os rapazes se retiram deixando Vinho amarado num cadeira a espera da morte. Caio olha para trás pela última vez, somente dizendo com o olhar: Adeus. A porta se fecha. *'VinhoGiles:' MALDITO! DESGRAÇADO! DEMÔNIO ENDIABRADO! FILHO DE UMA... Vinho enquanto xingava se balançava, com raiva. Ele tentava se soltar, mas os nós eram muito fortes. *'VinhoGiles:' Que droga, que droga mesmo. De repente, um soldado abre a porta e corre para desamarrar Vinho. *'VinhoGiles:' Mas, o quê!? *'Soldado:' Às suas ordens. Retirando uma máscara, usada por todos, estava Ichidaisy. *'VinhoGiles:' Ichidaisy? *'Ichidaisy:' Venha, vou te retirar daqui. Ichi orienta Vinho pelos corredores, e a explosão começa. Tudo desmorona, mas a dupla escapa viva. Admirando o feito, Vinho logo pergunta. *'VinhoGiles:' O que é isso aqui? Essa tal "dimensão Fonsecana" que me plagiam. *'Ichidaisy:' Uma loucura só. *'Caio1478:' Que não irei os retirar. Caio com seu exército aponta contra os dois. *'Ichidaisy:' Eu também tenho uma arma. *'Caio1478:' Haha! Uma contra mil. Vai nessa. *'Ichidaisy:' Quem disse que eu ia atirar em vocês. Ichi atira contra o ar, e um portal se forma com a bala especial que é lançada. Vinho fica abobado ao ver aquilo, e os dois correm para dentro do mesmo. *'Caio1478:' Droga! Droga! Droga! O portal se fecha, deixando Caio abismado. *'Soldado #2:' E agora, mestre? *'Caio1478:' Ainda teremos outras chances de matar, VinhoGiles. Mesmo por quê, isso aqui é só o meu hobbie. Eu tenho outras coisas a fazer agora. No fogo e calor a situação se desfecha. Horas depois... Caio entra em uma sala na companhia de outrem. Ele estava com um aspecto péssimo, de desapontamento. *'Caio1478:' Infelizmente hoje tivemos uma grande perda. *'Homem:' Que perda nós tivemos? É algo relacionado ao José Pedro? *'Caio1478:' Não. Desde aquela vez em um sonho, eu acho, eu não o vejo. É daquele grupo que mencionei. *'Homem:' Ahhnn, sim. O que foi agora? *'Caio1478:' Roubaram a invenção JX-98. Creio que eles saíram de meu reino, e voltaram para sua tribo. Com energia suficiente, eles podem... *'Homem:' Não podem. Mas, isso é irrelevante. Talvez se parasse com essa obsessão com o VinhoGiles, e se concentrasse na missão real. *'Caio1478:' Não ouse me dar ordens. Eu aceitei colaborar e... *'Homem:' Ainda não está ajudando. Mas tudo bem. Em breve, todos os nossos inimigos terão o destino que merecem. *'Caio1478:' Que assim seja. *'Homem:' Será. CONTINUA... Trivialidades *Este episódio foi feito em homenagem a série de VinhoGiles, "BYOB". Categoria:Episódios